Gays, Urchins, Nerds, Divas, Artists, Muscles
by Madam Pablova
Summary: Dorothy is doubtful her new high school will be any different from the others she's been kicked out of but after a quick tour she sees this one is a bit more open-minded. Slashy. 1+2 3+4 6+5 One shot (for now). AU


Dorothy looked around her new school with little enthusiasm. She rarely made friends and this place didn't look any different from the other four schools she'd been kicked out of. She tried not to roll her eyes as a chipper looking girl with dark hair approached her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hilde! I'm here to give you your tour." She said with a cheery smile. It didn't even falter when Dorothy didn't move from her spot, leaning against the wall. Hilde just looped arms with Dorothy and dragged her along. "Now I'm suppose to tell you where your classrooms are but that's a waste of my talent. I'll let you know all that stuff too but any idiot with a basic grade three understanding of-"  
  
"Talking about me again, babe?" A voice asked from behind them. Hilde spun around, taking Dorothy with her and looked at the source of the voice. The only person in the hall was a boy whose long brown hair was tied back into a braid. He was leaning against a nearby drinking fountain in his gym uniform.  
  
Hilde smirked and took a couple of steps towards him, "Don't flatter yourself Duo. You never made it to grade two."  
  
Duo just took a few more steps closer. "Oh and you're so smart?"  
  
"Smarter then you."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
They were sticking their tongues out at one another and close enough that with a large step by either one of them they'd be officially joined at the lips. Dorothy wrinkled her nose. If those two started making out she was going gag. Damn hetero breeders.  
  
Duo opened his mouth to say something when he stopped and stared at something over Hilde's shoulder. Dorothy looked behind her and saw a guy with short brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
Duo grinned and dodged around Hilde. "Heero!" He cried wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.  
  
"Guess who was asked to deliver the attendance?" Heero asked with a sly smile.  
  
"And guess who was benched for fighting during the basketball game?" Duo replied, nuzzling Heero's neck.  
  
"Then I think I know a certain bathroom stall with our names on it." Heero replied his thumb brushing at the waistband of Duo's shorts.  
  
As the two boys strolled down the hall, occasionally ducking into the doorway's nooks to make out, Hilde sighed her hands clasped together, "They are so cute." She turned to face Hilde, "That's the 'in' couple right now. Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. They have sex more times between second period and lunch then most people have in a month. But don't take them for slackers. Duo is the first basemen for the school's baseball team, which went all the way to the colony finals and he currently has the highest mark in the school for English. And then there is Heero, the guy has won more awards then I can count in Science and he currently teaches the Japanese class for extra credit." Hilde chatted on as they walked down the hall.  
  
Dorothy blinked and then mentally pushed away her amazement; one gay couple didn't make a world of understanding. Dorothy couldn't hide her amazement that Hilde could keep on talking and talking with rarely taking a breath.  
  
They then went through the lower halls, which held a little more than storage cabinets, the locker rooms and a few art class, dance and drama studios. Hilde continued to yammer on about teachers to avoid, rules for each class and sometimes she'd point out where to find a class and Dorothy mostly just blocked it out. Her attention snapped into place when they turned the corner and two loud voices that couldn't be ignored could be heard.  
  
"Listen Marquise! I want a word with you! Several in fact!"  
  
"What now Chang?"  
  
"I was given a message saying the school council's senior year's class president vetoed one of my requests. Now I'm here to demand why!"  
  
The two girls came closer and saw two boys, one Asian and looking very angry and the other one with long blond hair, looking a bit frustrated but mostly calm.  
  
"I veto a lot of your requests. Which one is it this time, Chang?"  
  
"The one that makes Relena Peacecraft the sophomore year's secretary!"  
  
"I stick firmly by my decision."  
  
"Because she's your sister!"  
  
"Wufei. You know I would never play favourites."  
  
"Come off you high horse Zechs! You just don't want her to shriek at you because you caused her to be removed from power!"  
  
"I'm sure she's done some good for the school."  
  
"She's shown up to two meetings! Two!"  
  
"Secretary isn't exactly a hard job. Why do you think the senior class has Mueller?"  
  
Wufei suddenly seemed to compose himself, took a deep breath and turned away. "Fine," he said, "But because of this.choice of yours I'm going to have to take extreme measures." And then he began to stride down the hall, towards the girls.  
  
Zechs seemed to look puzzled before it dawned on him. "Yeah right Chang! Like you're the only decent lay around here?"  
  
Wufei continued walking and the only sign that he heard was when he called back smugly, "Good luck Marquise. The whole school knows I'm a black belt and I'm near famous for that pesky jealous streak." Then he turned down the hall. Zechs cursed and stormed off as well.  
  
Hilde turned to Dorothy, "Zechs Marquise and Chang Wufei. They have this on- again off-again relationship and are always fighting. They are too cute! Another of the famous couples here at Gundam High." Dorothy slowly took in this information. "Both are presidents for their years in school council. Wufei is top in all his classes and tutors like an eighth of the school. Zechs is on the swim team, soccer team and I think this year he's coaching the freshman swimming team. They are always trying to outdo one another and it usually ends up with them making out in the locker room."  
  
The girls went back to the main floor and were about to turn down another corridor when Hilde pushed herself up against the wall and held Dorothy against it with her arm too. They both turned slightly to look around the corner and Dorothy saw the back of an auburn-haired boy's head. He was kneeling in front of and a blond who was standing and staring at him with unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"Quatre, we've known each other for a long, long time and everyday I wonder why you put up with me."  
  
"Trowa, don't be silly. Stand up. You're causing a scene." Which was a lie since there were four people in the hall and they didn't know about the two girls.  
  
"I mean to. Quatre we don't know what the future holds or what we're going to do with our lives yet but I do know that I want us to be together through that journey."  
  
"Oh Trowa.me too!" Quatre sniffed slightly.  
  
"So I want you to have this." Trowa said slipping something on Quatre's finger, "Think of it as a promise; a promise ring. No matter what happens I promise to see it through, with you."  
  
Quatre stared at the ring and smiled, letting the tears stream down his face. "Trowa that's beautiful!"  
  
Trowa smiled slightly and stood up. He was immediately hugged and kissed by the blond.  
  
Hilde squealed and then covered her mouth with her hands. Dorothy couldn't deny that it was sweet. The two boys walked down the hall, before they found they had an audience.  
  
Hilde wiped a tear from her eye, "That was the sweetest thing since eighth grade when they shared their first kiss."  
  
"They've been together since eight grade?" Dorothy asked, amazed slightly.  
  
"They've been together since third grade but only realised it during fifth. When Trowa said 'a long, long time' he was right." Hilde sighed before putting her tour guide act back on, "Quatre Rebarba Winner and Trowa Barton. They currently hold the record for longest relationship at Gundam High and they're still going strong. Quatre is the school's music protégé on the violin and like anything else he can get his hands on and on a whim beat the entire chess team in seventy-two moves in total. Trowa speaks a total of five languages, not including English and assists in teaching the ESL class." Hilde squealed again, "I can't wait to spread the word about THE PROMISE RING! It'll be common knowledge by lunch!"  
  
Dorothy paused and slowly turned to Hilde, "So this school has no problem with gays and lesbians?"  
  
Hilde laughed, "In this school straight people, like moi, are a novelty around here. Like everyone is bi. We kind of get all the reject kids from other schools and quickly mould them into proper citizens. Gays, Urchins, Nerds, Divas, Artists, Muscles. Gundam!" Hilde cheered. "School's non- official motto. Quite popular for something I wrote." Hilde shrugged, "So obviously because you're here, you've gotten into a large chunk of trouble in other schools, you think you'll fit in here?"  
  
Dorothy paused in answering the question because a cute, leggy honey-blond haired girl in pink was walking down the hall. Dorothy ran her eyes over the girl before turning to Hilde and smiling. "Yeah I think I'll fit in here all right. 


End file.
